Sonadow - HighSchool Romance
by SonadowFanGirl98
Summary: Sonic moved to a little small town away from the drama of his past with his mother and siblings, only to find out his first day was going from bad to worse... Or does it?


_Author's note~ In this story, Sonic and Shadow haven't met each other, and Sonic is only sixteen, while Shadow is nineteen_

_Please enjoy~_

"Rise and Shine sweetie pie...~" Aleena's smooth, and tender voice cooed as she opened the blinds to her oldest son's window. Who of course had his face hidden between the pillow and the bed. He groaned in responds to his mother's voice, not wanting to get up.

"It's your first day at your new school baby doll~ Come on, up up!" The purple hedgehog clapped her hands together, pulling the covers away from her son's body, making Sonic only whine as he was pulled upward by his arms into a sitting position.

"But ma..." The cobalt hedgehog groaned as a pair of lightly faded jeans were tossed in his direction, along with a red shirt with a white stripe running down the front and back. "It's only the first day.."

"It's YOUR first day Mister, now get your lazy butt up and get dressed, once your dressed come downstairs to get your breakfast" Aleena cheerfully giggled as she walked out her son's bedroom, leaving the drowsy hedgehog by himself. Sonic growled to himself as he finally mustered up the strength to get out of bed, groaning every time he had to move a leg or arm just to stand up.

Once standing upright he slipped the shirt on, keeping one of his eyes lazily shut as he worked on pulling the pants up, unzipping them and unbuttoning them so he could slip his boxers, along with the long legs we was born with, into them. As Sonic was finished putting his major clothing on he walked over to his dresser, looking at himself in the oval mirror that was supported by a wooden frame that was attracted to the dresser. He sighed sadly as he recognized his father's large nose he had, along with the bright emerald eyes, and the lush blue fur...

Earlier that summer, in their old town, Sonic's father had come down with Rheumatic Heart Disease. Sonic's father was born with this disease, and there wasn't an efficient way to stop the inflammation and scarring caused by rheumatic fever, which occurs from streptococcal infection. The day before Sonic's sixteenth birthday, his father sadly passed away from the disease. So to get away from the drama of neighbors and the grim feeling they would get inside the house, they moved away. Far enough to feel 'happy' once again after the passing of Mr. Hedgehog. Sonic however never fully recovered the loss of his father, he sighed unhappily as he began to brush through his quills, making sure he was well groomed before he would walk out the bedroom.

After Sonic was done brushing his quills out, he pulled out the top drawer, grinned as he saw his pure white gloves and socks, he picked the top pair off the stack of neatly folded garments, pulling the gloves on, biting on the ankles of his socks as he walked over to his bed.

"Sonic! Are you out of bed and getting dressed sweetie?" Aleena's voice called up from the bottom of the stairs.

"Yeah Ma! Why? I'm just putting my shoes on!" Sonic yelled back to his mother, his left ear flickering as he heard footsteps rushing up the wooden steps, as Sonic walked towards his door but stopped in his tracks as he saw his younger green brother, who was wearing a black shirt, with his orginge vest he normally wore. His face was flustered, and Sonic knew something was wrong.

"What? Did mom fall?" Sonic worriedly asked, Manic only grinned and laughed, slapping Sonic's shoulder roughly.

"Nah bro.. She just uh... woke us up late"

"WHAT!?"

Sonic came speeding down the stairs and almost ran head on into his mother, who smiled sheepishly at her son. "Sorry sweetie pie, I didn't know... New school and new time schedule..." Aleena laughed softly as she watched her daughter Sonia, and her younger son Manic walk out the door, leaving the front door open.

"It's fine ma.. just tomorrow wake us up a bit earlier... Where's my bag?"

"On the counter darling~" Aleena cooed as she picked the black bag up, holding it for Sonic. As he turned to walk out the door he glanced down at the dog near the doorstep, who was curled up and still sound asleep. Muttski, who was Sonic's best friend for fourteen years of Sonic's life, was asleep, snoring each time he exhaled. Sonic smirked slightly to himself as he leaned over, patting the shaggy brown dog on the top of his head.

"See ya later boy, I'll be back after school" Sonic smiled warmly at his furry friend and then looked up, seeing the school bus riding up to the front of his house, watched his sister and brother climb aboard. Sonic stood up, headed right onto the porch but before he knew it, he was swept around, and held tightly by his upper arms.

"I hope you have a good day sweetie~" Aleena cooed, planting a big, wet kiss on the middle of Sonic's forehead. And to Sonic's horror, the whole bus saw the whole thing. He literately wanted to die on the spot.

"MA!" Sonic groaned, quickly pulling away, blushing madly as he forced himself to walk away from the purple hedgehog, who only smiled cheerfully, waving a hand over her head at her son who was walking towards the bus.

"I LOVE YOU BABY DOLL!" The sapphire hedgehog wanted to crawl into a hole and die there, as he slowly bordered the bus he noted the bus driver was an overweight rhino, who clearly didn't want to be there.

As Sonic's eyes went straight towards his fellow peers he felt his face quickly redden as everyone began to burst out into a crazy laughter. Sonic frowned as he turned around, about to step out the bus but the doors shut in his face.

"Momma's boy... get in a seat" Sonic sighed unhappily as he forced himself up the stairs, and straight into the front seat, which was behind the bus driver. As the azure hedgehog forced himself to look out the window, feeling that it was a horrible idea to move. He wanted to disappear in thin hard as he heard the laughter of the students behind him, hearing the nick name he ended up getting without intention was called, 'Mama's boy'.

As the blue hedgehog stared out the window, planning how he'll walk to school, a black hedgehog, with bright red stripes boarded the bus, along with a white bat.

"Ah... Shady~ Maybe we can get a good seat today?" She asked, giggling as she watched the black hedgehog only cross his arms and snort. Rouge only rolled her eyes as she began to walk down the aisle, looking for a free seat for herself and her best friend.

Shadow however noticed the lonely blue hedgehog in the front seat, who he's never seen before. He smirked as he then slowly sat his bag down next to the the feet of the blue hedgehog, who only kept staring out the window.

"If you want me to move I will..." Sonic murmured, standing up as Shadow quickly held a hand up, making the sapphire hedgehog go silent.

"No... I wanted to ask.. If I could sit here... with you" The older looking hedgehog calmly responded, smiling tenderly at the new hedgehog, who only sat down and pulled his book bag down from the seat, to make room for the older hedgehog. Shadow sat down and gazed over at the blue hedgehog, who seemed to fixated on him.

This black hedgehog, looked mature. Almost looked like the silent calm guy you would see at a party. But something about him had charm and desire written all over him. The way he sat, wasn't really a happy position, nor did he have the posture of a sad person. He had a certain pride that Sonic couldn't quite figure out what it was. The black hedgehog wore simple, but stylish clothing. Black denim jeans with a golden pocket chain that seemed to match the golden bracelets that was wrapped around the wrist of this older hedgehog. A black, thin jacket that looked mainly for style, not for the sol purpose of warmth. A gray t-shirt, which was plain, but it was tight for the mature hedgehog. Sonic could actually see abs on the dark hedgehog's lower abdomen, he could also see a small tuff of chestfur poking out from over the collar, giving a slight glance of the maturity this hedgehog actually had.

Sonic however, had not a single strand of chestfur, he had stopping shaving for months to see if he would be lucky enough, and he hasn't been so lucky. As Sonic compared himself to this other hedgehog, he noticed that the ebony hedgehog was more muscular than he was... Sonic's face grimaced for a second, but he then remembered he was a runner... he didn't need muscles.. he had all the muscles he needed... in his legs... and butt...

Sonic's face flustered slightly at the awkwardness of the moment, so he decided to lighten the mood, he put on his best smile and turned to the dark hedgehog.

"So uh... Hello there, I'm Sonic... Sonic the Hedgehog, and You are?"

"Shadow the hedgehog... It's a pleasure to meet you Sonic"

Sonic felt himself blushing as he looked into the ruby eyes that belonged to the raven colored hedgehog...

_Authors Notes~ Gaaahh I wish I could continue D; But It's 12:30 am and I have school tomorrow... But I do promise to post up part two of this soon dears 3 please do leave a review if you liked this story. I always do enjoy getting feedback from you readers :) _

_With much love~ SonadowFanGirl98_


End file.
